Deputy Director's Daughter
by BOOTHSCHICK
Summary: Booth meets an amazing girl who turns out to be the deputy director's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: ok first bones fic, I'm very excited about it so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…….although I wouldn't mind owning David Boreanaz. Lol (what a hottie) **

**Chapter 1**

Special Agent Seeley Booth sat at in the Jeffersonian lounge thinking about the night before, he had went out with some old army buddies to a club that had just opened he remembered talking to his friends and a few girls that would come up to him and ask him to dance then he remember seeing her.

One of the most gorgeous girls he had every seen walk into the club, the girl had walked over to the bar and sat down and began looking around. Booth couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Booth man you alright" one of his friends had asked. Booth turned to look at them and said "Yeah". His friend looked to where he was just looking and smirked "awe I see what's got you looking like a lost puppy" his friend said with a laugh. "go ask her to dance or buy her drink or something".

Booth just nodded and walked off in the girls direction, he watched as she sipped her drink.

He remembered that she said yes and then they went out to the dance floor and began to dance, he remembered having fun with her and then he remembered busting in to his apartment and clothes being thrown off, crashing on to his bed and then….

"Booth……Booth…….Boooooth….BOOTH"

"huh….. sorry Angela what did you need"

"oh nothing really I just saw you up here it looked like you were really focused on something"

"oh no im just tired"

"rough night" Angel said not knowing the true meaning of her words.

Booth looked at her with a nervous look and said "you could say that"

Angela automatically caught on to his nervous demeanor and said "you had sex last night" with a big grin.

Booth coughed and said "what"

"no no no don't even try to deny it,"

"fine fine yeah I did ok" Booth said there was no getting past Angela.

"sooooo when and how did you meet, whats her name, is she hot, how was it"

Booth stared at Angela and was about to protest but Angela stopped him with a glare.

"ughhh last night, at a club, don't know, very, amazing" Booth said with his eyes shut.

"wait wait wait you don't even remember her name……ughhh men"

"no i just never got it"

Angela nodded and said "well how come you didn't ask her after" Angela said with a smirk.

"uhhh well when I woke up she was already gone" Booth said looking away.

"oh well hypothetically if you see her again what would you do" Angela said this was one of the first times Booth ever opened up and she was determined to make sure he wouldn't regret it so she was gonna help him out as much as she could.

"um I would of course ask for her name, ask her out to dinner, maybe……" Booth didn't get to finish what he was saying because his cell phone rang.

Angela sat quietly as he finished his phone call and began to get up "I have to get to a meeting" as he walked away he turned towards Angela and said "thanks for this" Angela nodded "you wont tell the rest of the squints will ya" "my lips are sealed".

And with that Booth was off to The J. Edgar Hoover Building.

Booth sat in the meeting listening to his new boss' ranting Deputy Director Cullen had retired after 35 years as an agent so now they had the new Deputy Director Reynolds.

Booth was barley paying any attention until the secretary came in the room and walked up to the new deputy director and whispered something to him, he nodded and then looked back to 'his' agents.

"would you mind if my daughter comes in for a minute" after a series of no sir's he nodded and said "send her in" to the secretary.

All heads turned to the door as a very attractive girl walked in the room wearing a denom skirt, black muscle shirt, and black boots and brown bed hair (wavy).

Booth looked up and his breath caught in his throat it was the girl from the club, the girl he had been thinking about since he had woken up.

The deputy director stood up and said "this is my daughter Zoe" he began pointing around the room and saying the agents names as she shook there hands.

"and this is Special Agent Seeley Booth" the girl turned to Booth and her eyes went wide Booth stuck out his hand and she did the same they shook hands and Zoe said "nice to meet you" Booth looked at her and said "you to".

Booth new automatically his life was just about to get complicated, if only he had said no to going to that club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I was having some problems with my internet but its all fixed now so I should be updating more now, well here it goes the second chapter of Deputy Director's Daughter……………………**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except toooooooo many pictures of David Boreanaz lol.**

**Chapter 2**

_Zoë's POV_

_Holy shit I slept with one of my father's agents, I am so so dead if he finds out. Wait……… __**If**__ he finds out………._

My eyes kept wondering back to the agent that I had slept with last night, I had been thinking about him ever since I left his apartment, god he was good in bed. I mean I've had my fair share of men but he is definitely top 5.

"So honey I was expecting you earlier what happened" my dad said bringing me out of my rant.

I again glanced at the guy that I now know as Seeley Booth to see him staring at me I give a small smile and decide to play with him a bit and say "oh I went out with some friends, I got home late it was rough night"

I watched from the corner of my eye as Seeley's eyes widened and he began to move in his seat, I smirked at this. _I love making men squirm. _

"Oh well that's to bad"

"Yeah well I better be going I just wanted to see if we were still on for dinner" _I need to talk to him._

"Yes we are Bella at 8."

"Yeah ok well I'm just gonna go now bye" _oh I got it ill just look for his office and wait in there. Perfect._

"Bye sweetheart"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Normal POV_

After walking around for a good 10 min. Zoë finally found Special Agent Seeley Booth's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Still normal POV)_

Booth walked out of the boardroom and quickly headed to his office. _Oh god oh god oh god, what did I do that was so bad that this happened, I slept with my boss' daughter._

Booth walked up to his office and noticed the blinds and the door had been closed, Booth opened the door and was met with Zoë sitting cross legged on his desk. His breath hitched in his throat at seeing how long her legs were. _ Damn she looks good, oh crap come on Seeley focus._

Zoë watched Booth look at her with appreciation and smirked.

"So Special Agent Seeley Booth what are you thinking" Zoë said the smirk on her face long gone. _Ok my dad is going to kill him if he finds out possibly even fire him._

Booth closed and locked the door to his office and walked towards her "I'm thinking I just slept with my boss' daughter" Booth said in a harsh whisper.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Zoë said.

"Did you know I worked for your father" Booth said still whispering

Zoë jumped off his desk and walked toward him. "What am I stupid….don't answer that. Of course I didn't know."

"Well then what were you thinking sleeping with a guy you didn't know" booth knew that was the stupidest thing he could of said.

Zoë looked at him and said "it's called a one-night-stand I'm sure you've heard of it."

Booth looked at her and realized something "how old are you" he said with a worried look.

Zoë laughed "a little late for that don't you think, I mean you couldn't have asked that last night" she said as she walked towards to where she was standing right in front of him.

"Just answer the question" Booth said stepping closer.

"Oh don't worry you won't go to jail or anything…….. I'm 21" Zoë said.

Booth let out a sigh of relief. _Thank god its worse that I slept with my boss' daughter but if was with my boss' underage daughter I would have been so screwed. _

"Well since we've got this settled then I guess ill be going" Zoë said trying to move around him.

Booth grabbed her arm "hey we still need to talk about this" he said moving his hand between them.

Zoë looked at the hand he had on her arm then at him, _damn he's soo hot, I would soo screw him again. _Booth moved his hand off her arm at her glare."No we don't…. and I hope you enjoyed last night cause it'll never happen again"

"Like I'd want it to" Booth said sarcastically. _Who am I kidding if you weren't my boss' daughter I'd already have thrown you on my desk._

Their faces were inches apart all one of them had to do was move a little and their lips would be touching.

Zoë looked at him and couldn't control her self she crashed her lips on to his with force and began to move her hands along his chest.

Booth hesitated for a second then let him self get lost in the feeling of her hands on his chest, he kissed her back with as much force as he began letting his tongue trail along her lower lip begging for entrance.

Zoë let out a moan when his tongue began exploring her mouth, Booth's hands began to move up and down her sides he grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Zoë pulled off the jacket to his suit and dropped it to the floor, she began unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders.

For the first time since they started kissing they moved there lips off each others, Zoë began to lick, kiss, and leave little nips on his neck as she trailed down to his chest.

Booth's hands shot to her hair as she began letting her tongue slid along his chest, Booth was easily losing his control. _Oh god this feels unbelievable….ohhh god._

Zoë moved her hands from his chest down to his belt buckle, she pulled the belt off him and flung it on the floor she pulled his pants down to his ankles and he stepped out of them while kicking off his shoes, she smiled as she saw his arousal, she looked up at him silently asking permission when he nodded she quickly removed his boxers and put her mouth on him, she began to lick, kiss and suck furiously. _ God he's so big… _

Booth was in awe a second ago we're arguing and the next she's ripping off my clothes. _God she's good at this ohhhh…._

When she was done with her torture she got back up and kissed his chest, she mover her hands to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off hurriedly, as soon as she did this Booth's mouth was on her breasts sucking and licking as much he could through her black lace bra while her hands found there way around his neck.

Booth moved his hands to her ass and grasped it firmly, Zoë let out a moan and moved closer to him.

Booth moved his hands down to the bottom of her skirt he let his hand travel up between her thighs he moaned realizing she wasn't wearing any underwear, he began to move his fingers in her softly at first but as his arousal grew he began to moving them faster.

Zoë let out a loud moan as he found her spot. "Oh yeah" where the only words she managed to get out.

Booth removed his hand and began to pick her up slightly, Zoë feeling this jumped and wrapped her legs around him hiking up her skirt in the process, Booth was moving them towards his desk but then went for the table he had in the corner of his office knowing that it would be to messy, he placed her on the table and began kissing and biting her neck fiercely he was getting even more turned on by her moans of pleasure.

Booth positioned him self over her entrance and looked at her. _She's so beautiful. _Zoë looked up at him and nodded. In when expert stroke Booth entered her, Zoë let out the louder moan than before, Booth kissed her hard to shut her up not wanting them to get caught.

Booth moved in and out of her slowly at first and then faster, he made his thrusts deep, hard and fast going deeper every time, causing Zoë to moan louder the only thing keeping her from outright screaming was booths mouth pressed firmly against hers.

As they both began to reach their climax, one good thrust sent Zoë over the edge and she road out her release, Booth came a bit after she did when they were both able to catch there breath they looked at each other, Zoë let a small smile appear on her face.

Booth began to chuckle to himself as he looked at her, her smile was replaced with a confused look "what" she said the smile slowly appearing again.

"So much for never happening again" Booth said giving her his charm smile.

Zoë laughed and said "yeah well I couldn't resist"

Booth looked at her and said "we might want to get dressed" Zoë looked down at them selves and said "yeah we probably should"

As they got up off the table Zoë looked over Booths body and bit her lip "nice"

Booth looked down at him self and began to grab his clothes off the floor pulling them on, as Zoë pulled her skirt down and grabbed her shirt off the floor pulling it over her head.

Once they both were done putting them selves together Zoë walked over to Booth and gave him a kiss.

Booth smiled at her and she said "so you think you could come to my place tonight" Zoë saw the look he gave her and she gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry I don't live with my dad I got my own place" Zoë reached over and grabbed a paper and pen from his desk and wrote something down, she handed it to him when she was done, walked towards the door and opened it she gave him one last glance and walked out.

Booth watched her walk away and looked down at the paper she gave him.

_Skyline Apartments _

_Apt. 3b_

_555-3429_

_Call me xoxoxox_

Booth looked around his office and sighed what had he gotten himself into.

**AN: So how was it come on tell me, if you love Bones and David Boreanaz……mainly if you love David Boreanaz click the button.**


	3. AN

I know its been a long time since I updated this story and I'm sorry for that, school has been crazy I have to write 3 essays for my classes so that sucks but ill try to update some time next week

I know its been a long time since I updated this story and I'm sorry for that, school has been crazy I have to write 3 essays for my classes so that sucks but ill try to update some time next week.

-BOOTHSCHICK


End file.
